Sebastian Loves Her
by XxBloodyMascaraXx
Summary: Emiko Phantomhive: A young and stunning woman that just so happens to be Ciel Phantomhive's child. That girl's butler was Ciel's butler, until Ciel disappeared and left Sebastian with Emiko. This is a story for a more "mature" crowd. I'm warning you now cx. If you want, replace Emiko's name with yours to make you feel happy inside XD
1. She's not human, only Satan knows why

Please. Do not read chapters marked: 18+ If you are not 18+ Emiko is not a human girl. She is a Satani.

You ever heard of the story of Jesus? Well...This chapter is a very twisted version of it.

Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford were married at the age of 18.

Elizabeth became pregnant soon after and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who was named Emiko. Elizabeth soon became very ill and she died. After that, Ciel ordered his handsome demon butler, Sebastian to care and butler for Emiko. Then, one day, Ciel disappeared and Emiko and Sebastian were left alone together.

Ciel Phantomhive's soul was something spectacular and his soul was what proved him worthy of having Emiko. A satani is a being higher than all of the rest- higher than the Devil himself. They are on the dark side and rank higher than all of the rest. That is because a satani was created from the walls of Hell. Emiko is the only Satani in the universe, making her the most divine. A satani is very beautiful in their true form or in any form. They possess powers greater than anything. The Devil gave Ciel a satani for a daughter, but this act killed him and his wife. A satani born from a human is the rarest of things. Elizabeth could not have given birth to Emiko without dying afterwards because of the powers the fetus had. A human cannot hold that much power. "Ciel must have left because he was so depressed", people say. They don't know the real story.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY!


	2. Yes, My Lady

"Sebastian..." "Yes?", Sebastian replied. "I'd like some Earl Grey tea", Emiko said. "Consider it done, my lady." Emiko, now 17 years old has grown up with Sebastian on her side. Emiko's powers have not come out yet and Sebastian has no knowledge of her being a satani, other than the fact that he can't sense her soul. Emiko has long, black hair with light teal, cyan-like highlights in it- she was born with them and the lighting always made her hair look teal, but still black. And light teal, cyan-like eyes. Every aspect of her face is perfect and the bridge of her nose is coated in freckles. Most beautiful she is. "I've brought your tea, young mistress", Sebastian says as he walks back into her bedroom and hands her the tea. Satani don't age physically after the human age of 24, just like all of the other divine beings. "It's quite odd. You haven't aged at all since I was little...physically that is", Emiko says as she sips the tea. "It is rather odd, isn't it?" Sebastian says with a smirk. "Why do you always smirk like that when I question you? I don't see what's so funny..." Emiko says with a blush because she loves the way he smiles, even if it's threatening. "Is it bothering you? I'll stop if you wish it", He says with a pouty-face. "Oh, no...I was just asking..." Emiko blushes again. Emiko finishes the tea and Sebastian grabs a blindfold and offers to help her change. Emiko nods and Sebastian grabs your outfit for the day and ties the blindfold around his head, covering his eyes. "Sebastian...i'd like it if you didn't do that", Emiko said when Sebastian began to fondle her hair after she was dressed. "My apologies, my lady. That was inappropriate of me." He says as he stops. Emiko wished that she hadn't told him to stop because she really wanted him to continue. She loved him and she and she didn't know he loved her back. "Sebastian...why do you look at me like i'm a child still?" Emiko asked nervously. "My lady, I do not wish for you to think of it that way. I look at you that way because I am your faithful servant who will protect you no matter what and will put your needs before my own. That is how it has always been. I do not think of you as a child, I can assure you of that." Sebastian said as he smirked again. Emiko blushed and walked into her father's study which was now her's. Sebastian followed her. "Tell me about my father, Sebastian" Emiko said.

"He was a man like no other. His soul was very unique indeed. He was a man of many words." Sebastian said. "I see", Emiko said as she walked over to her father's chair and sat in it. "I'm a little hungry" Emiko said as her neatly cut side bangs fell into her face and she blew them away. "Very well. I shall prepare breakfast for you." Sebastian said with a kind grin as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Emiko grew bored of just sitting there doing nothing so she picked up one of the documents her father had left on the bookshelf. Emiko began to read it and she dropped it when she read, "The contract between my demon butler and I will soon be fulfilled. My soul will go to Sebastian because I now have nothing to live for. He shall take care of my child and be her servant. That's my final wish." Emiko sat there speechless. Emiko quickly put the file back on the shelf and sat back down, trying to get her thoughts together. "Demon? Sebastian's not-" her thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian walking into the study with assorted jellies and breads. "My lady, your breakfast is served", He said as he placed the food onto the desk. "My lady, you look like you've just seen a ghost. Is there something wrong?" "No...I just am thinking about something I read earlier. It's nothing." Emiko said confidently. "Ah, I see" Sebastian said, still concerned. "Is there something you're not telling me, Sebastian? If so, tell me now. That is an order." "My lady, I don't believe this is the best time for me to tell you... Please eat your food first" Sebastian said kindly. Emiko loved the way he talked to her and even though she didn't want to wait for him to tell her the truth, his kind words persuaded her into doing as he wished. A speck of jelly went on her lip and before she could wipe it off, Sebastian lifted up her head and licked the jelly off of her lip. "S-Sebastian...why did you-" Emiko began as she blushed madly. Sebastian cut her off by crashing is soft lips against hers. Emiko immediately raised her hand to slap him, but Sebastian grabbed her hand before she could. Sebastian loosened his grip and ended the kiss. Emiko was at a loss for words. Instead of saying anything, she just sat there, speechless. Sebastian smirked and left the room. Emiko felt her lips- where Sebastian's lips were just moments ago and she just melted in her chair. She had never imagined that she could ever feel so much passion in one kiss. As angry as she was, she was also elated, she felt as though she had waited for that moment her entire life. Emiko collected her thoughts and finished her meal. "Sebastian, I'd like to talk with you now." Emiko said. Sebastian walked back into the study as if nothing had happened. Emiko began to doubt if it actually HAD happened. No. It happened because she could still feel where his lips had been. "Sebastian. Tell me the things you're keeping from me." Emiko ordered. "Yes, my lady."


	3. Confession Partly MA

"What you read in that file is true, My lady. I am not a human. Please do not be frightened." Sebastian said. Emiko could not believe what she was hearing because she thought she loved this man, but he had lied to her about something like this for so long. She held back the tears and remained strong. "But why...why haven't you told me before?" Emiko asked in a tearful tone. "I thought it would be best for-" He was cut off. Emiko slapped him across the face. "How could you possibly know what's best for me?!" Emiko cried. Sebastian was in shock because Emiko never showed her feelings that way. She slapped him so hard that the movement in her arm undid her hair that was in a side-braid. Sebastian didn't even flinch. Emiko composed herself and sat back down. "Why haven't you killed me yet if you're a demon?" Emiko asked cockily. "It's because I can't. Your father ordered me to look after you even after I consumed his soul and the contract was fulfilled. I also haven't killed you because there's something about you that makes you different from other humans. Demons don't typically fall in love with humans, but for some reason..." He paused. "I've come to find you irresistible." He said with a smirk as he leaned in toward her face and stroked her cheek. Emiko blushed madly. Emiko placed her hand on his and looked up into his loving eyes. "Do...Do you love me, Sebastian?" Emiko asked quietly. Sebastian smirked. "My lady, If I said no, I'd be lying." "Tell me you love me then..." Emiko shyly demanded. "I love you, Lady Emiko Elizabeth Alexandria Phantomhive." He replied quietly as the passionate words danced off his tongue. Emiko felt as if she'd wanted to hear those very words from him for as long as she could remember. Emiko almost let out tears of joy, but she held them back. "I-I love you, too, Sebastian." He picked her up bridal style from her chair and carried her into her bedroom where he laid her on her bed. Sebastian began to remove his tailcoat and shoes. He then jumped onto her bed and pinned her down. "Sebastian...are we really going to do this? I don't know if i'm ready..." Emiko said. Sebastian smirked "My lady, if you want me to stop, then just tell me to." Emiko didn't say anything. Sebastian began crushing his lips upon hers and kissing her all over. DO NOT READ UNLESS 18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+ He then began to remove her dress and corset. Emiko became nervous but she let him continue. Emiko's top half was revealed now so she decided to remove Sebastian's top half of clothing as well. She removed his shirt and studied his chest carefully. She blushed at his masculinity. Sebastian began to lick and grope her full breasts. Emiko let out a small moan and she began to fidget underneath him. He began to remove her panties and rub her spot while kissing her. Emiko moaned again and cried out his name quietly. He smirked and took off his gloves and began to insert his fingers inside of her. "S-Sebastian!", she cried. She was already letting out juices. She was enjoying Sebastian loving her too much. He liked her smell. Sebastian kissed her more passionately this time with his fingers still inside of her. He then began to lick her "spot" while rubbing it. She moaned again, louder this time. Sebastian undid he pants and removed his underwear. "Sebastian, I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet..." Emiko said in a small voice. "Mistress, as I've said before, just tell me to stop and I will." "St-" She stopped herself when she scanned his entire body. He wanted her. His body was revealed completely for her and only her. She felt special that he- a demon, wanted her- a human. "Continue if it pleases you, Sebastian. I want you to feel pleased with me for once, instead of me being pleased with you." Sebastian let out a devilish-grin that made her squirm a little under him. He began to rub his "spot" against hers and then he licked her body all over. The feel of his saliva on her body made her let out more juices. He licked up the juice and began penetrating. He groped her breasts again and kissed her passionately while penetrating. Emiko let out a loud moan and yelp and returned his kiss. "Se- Sebastian! Don't- stop. Please!" Emiko cried in between kisses. "Yes, my lady" Sebastian said playfully. His kisses were long and passionate. When his lips detached from hers, their connected tongues detached as well and his tongue brushed against her lips. He continued for a while until she sat up and began to suck him. This made him feel very good and Emiko could tell. She was happy that she wasn't the only one enjoying this. Emiko switched positions with Sebastian and she was now on top of him, sucking on him. Sebastian let out a small moan. That made Emiko blush because she thought that was something she'd never hear. She took his "spot" and grinded on it. They both moaned and exchanged kisses. Emiko stopped and sucked on it again, this time she took hold of it and moved her grip up and down until he let out juices, which didn't take much time at all. Emiko was satisfied and she laid down on him and hugged him. They nestled up against each other and fell asleep. Yes, Sebastian slept. 


	4. More than her servant

Emiko woke up that evening, still undressed, but Sebastian wasn't there. She sat up in bed lifting the covers up over her body. "Sebastian?" She called. She heard footsteps coming upstairs and she eased up a bit. "Yes?" He replied as he entered her room. "I'd like help getting bathing", Emiko said. "Certainly, my lady" Sebastian replied with a grin. "Would you like me to put on a blind fold?" Sebastian asked in a way that almost made it sound like he was teasing her. "What for? You've already seen me exposed. I don't think you'll need it. Besides, you're my butler. You should not have to cover your eyes while assisting me." Emiko said.

Sebastian wrapped her in his tailcoat and escorted her into the bathroom. Emiko got into the bath and Sebastian helped wash her. Sebastian asked, "May I touch your hair, my lady?" He asked. "You may..." Sebastian fondles her hair and smells the ends of it on his fingertips. "You smell quite lovely, My lady." "Thank you..." Emiko says as she blushes. "This man loves me back and yet...i'm still so nervous around him...", Emiko thinks to herself. Sebastian stopped fondling her hair and finished helping her bathe. Emiko finished and Sebastian wrapped her in a towel and escorted her back to her room to be dressed. Once Emiko was dressed, she went into her study and Sebastian followed. "We have word from the queen, My young mistress", Sebastian said as he handed the letter to Emiko. "Very well." She replied as she opened the envelope.

"It looks like we'll be heading into town tomorrow. Four murders have recently taken place, but they're quite brutal. The killer got the bodies so badly that they were unrecognizable to their family members. We'll leave tomorrow morning to investigate." "Yes, my lady", Sebastian said. "What would you like for dinner?" Sebastian asked. "Surprise me", Emiko said. Emiko looked at the shelf again and decided not to read any of the books there, even though she loved to read. "Tonight we have Chicken Fricassee served with rice." Sebastian said with a grin as he put the food on the desk. Emiko ate the food fairly quickly because she really wanted Raspberry Cheesecake for dessert. She loved the way Sebastian made it. "Sebastian, could you make me Raspberry Cheesecake for dessert?" Emiko asked. "Of course, my lady." Sebastian complied and walked into the kitchen again. Emiko quietly waited in her study for Sebastian to return. Emiko picked up a book off of the floor and placed it back on the shelf. She noticed something odd about one of the book's titles, but ignored it and sat back down. Sebastian came back up the stairs about 5 minutes later and put the dessert on Emiko's desk. "Your dessert is served", He said with a grin. Emiko's mouth curved into a grin as well because Raspberry Cheesecake was her favorite. "I'm glad it is to your liking, my lady", Sebastian said. Emiko ate the cake, savoring it's taste because it was so good. Emiko finished the cake and Sebastian took her dishes and went down into the kitchen to wash them.


	5. Why is it you?

Sebastian began walking back up the stairs. "Young Mistress, I believe it is time for you to retire for the day." Sebastian urged. "I'm not tired. I suppose i'll try to sleep anyway." Emiko said. "Very well. Shall I help you undress?" Sebastian asked. Emiko yawned, " I suppose so." Sebastian walked Emiko back into her room and helped her undress for bed. Emiko was lying in her bed now, ready to fall asleep when Sebastian leaned over her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, young mistress" Sebastian said as he began walking out of her room. Emiko was wide awake now. "Sebastian...Stay by my side...until I fall asleep" Emiko said. A devilish grin appeared across Sebastian's face. "You ~are your father's daughter. Very well. I shall stay with you", Sebastian said. "What makes you say that...about me being my father's daughter?" Emiko asked. "It's nothing, M'lady. Please, try to get some rest." So she did. In about 5 minutes she fell asleep, but Sebastian stayed there for another 5 minutes after she fell asleep.

Emiko woke up the next morning. She heard footsteps walk upstairs into her room. "Did you sleep well, Mistress?", Sebastian asked as he opened the curtains to reveal a powerful sunlight. Emiko was silent, but she nodded in response with her eyes squinted. "Is the light too bright for you?" Emiko shook her head as if to say "No, i'll manage." "Very well then. Shall I help you dress?" He asked. Emiko nodded. "The queen has requested me to tell you that an Earl has requested to meet you. You're coming of age and you must find someone. While we're in town, we will meet him." Emiko's heart sank. Selfishly, she hoped Sebastian was just as upset about it as she was. Emiko has met nearly 100 Earls it seems already. None of them were to her liking because they all wanted her for her beauty, nothing else. She doubted this time would be different. "Sebastian...do you want me to marry?" Emiko asked shyly. Sebastian had no life in his eyes. "My lady, I only want what's best for you or what you want." He said in almost a mono-tone. He had never talked to her with such little emotion before. "I can tell you don't like this." Emiko said. "It's true. I don't like this. I am the best for you, mistress." He admitted. Emiko looked down at Sebastian who was now putting on her shoes. "Kiss me." Emiko ordered.

Sebastian looked up at her and pinned her to her bed where she sat and crashed his lips against hers, kissing violently, but passionately. Emiko whimpered and returned the kiss. Sebastian got off of her and she sat up. "..." "Is there something the matter, M'lady?" "No, It's just that... you kiss me so passionately and... You're a demon and demons don't love humans. I feel so much love from you and I don't know why." Emiko admitted shyly and two tears fell from her eyes. "Young Mistress..." Sebastian leaned over to her face and licked her tears away. "Do not waste your tears over me. I do love you and I don't know why, but my love for you burns hotter than it does in Hell." Sebastian said in a kind tone. Emiko's shoes were on now and Sebastian stood up. Emiko stood up as well and threw her arms around him and hugged hard with tears in her eyes still. Sebastian did something a demon or a butler would never do- he hugged her back. "Shall we go now, Sebastian?" Emiko insisted. "Yes. I have a carriage ready."


	6. Lord Galler

~IN TOWN~

Sebastian helped Emiko out of the carriage in-front of the Galler Estate. Emiko was greeted by a handsome young man with dirty- blonde hair and brown eyes. Emiko was impressed. He looked much better than all of the other men she had been introduced to. He actually looked like a noble. "Welcome to the Galler Estate, Lady Emiko. Please, call me Lance." The man said. Then he took her hand and kissed it. Emiko blushed ever-so-slightly. He wasn't as attractive as Sebastian, but she would give him a chance. "I do hope it's alright if my butler comes in with me." Emiko said. Lance hesitated. "Uh, sure. Of course he can." Lance escorted Emiko inside of the mansion and Sebastian followed.

"Please, take a seat, M'lady." Lance gestured for her to sit down on a loveseat. So Emiko sat down. "I'd like to talk with you in private, If that's alright with you that is", Lance said. "Sebastian please go into another room for a while so Lord Gall- I mean Lance and I can talk in private." "Yes, My Young Mistress." Sebastian said and walked into another room. "Alright then", Lance said with a smile. The dress Emiko was wearing was a bit chest- revealing and Emiko had not noticed it. Lance had, though. Emiko tried to get him to stop staring by making small talk, but it was no use, he just started scanning her body over and over again. Instead of trying to play it off, she got annoyed with it and yelled at him. "It's very rude to stare at a lady in such a manner!" Emiko stammered. "I apologize, Miss, but i'm so taken by your beauty." Lance tried to sound innocent. "That's nice of you but I don't think that's an excuse."

Sebastian heard Emiko yell at Lance from the other room and he became enraged. He remained in the room though. Lance got up from where he was sitting and quickly ran over to where Emiko was sitting and he taped her mouth shut before she could say anything and he tied her hands together behind her back. Emiko kicked violently and tried to scream. "Shut up woman!" Lance yelled in a quiet voice. Lance picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, which was on the other side of the mansion than Sebastian was. Lance began undress her, but before he could take off her shoes, she kicked him *where the sun don't shine* and he let out a little yelp and slapped her. He started to touch her and she started to cry because she couldn't imagine anyone but Sebastian touching her that way. Lance undressed and got on top of Emiko and began to lick her body while she cried. Sebastian sensed her crying and ran into the room where Lance was with Emiko a few minutes ago and when he saw that they were not there, he burst through the walls of every room calling out to her and she couldn't respond because her mouth was taped shut. He finally made it to the bedroom and lunged at Lance, knocking him out cold. He untied Emiko's hands and took off the tape over her mouth carefully so he wouldn't hurt her. "Se-Sebastian!" Emiko cried and threw her arms around him. Sebastian helped Emiko redress herself. "Young Mistress, please wait in the carriage for me to return. I have to deal with this fool and I don't want you to see me do that." Emiko nodded and ran out of the mansion and into the carriage. Lance got up from his daze and pulled out his gun from his pants that were laying on the floor. "I'll Shoot! Give Me The Girl!" Lance shouted. "I don't think I can do that." Sebastian said with a smirk. Lance pointed the gun at Sebastian and shot at him until all of his bullets were gone. Sebastian dodged every single shot. "~sigh~ Foolish human. First you kill those four women and now you're after MY lady and mistress?" "HOW DID YOU DODGE MY SHOTS? AND HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED THOSE WOMEN?" Lance screamed. "The queen informed my lady that each woman killed had their hands tied behind their backs and their mouths taped shut. That is what you did to Lady Emiko, is it not?" "~Gulp~" "Ah, I would've spared your life if you hadn't tried to interact with My lady." Sebastian said. "Are you her lover?!", Lance asked. "I'm simply one Hell of a butler and i'd do anything for my lady's well being." Sebastian answered. Sebastian's eyes began to glow a demonic red and he walked closer to the man named Lance. "WHAT ARE YOU?" "As I have said, I am simply one HELL of a butler." Sebastian ripped off the man's left arm, then his leg, and finally his head. One scream of bloody murder after the next.


	7. A Contract?

~BACK AT THE PHANTOMHIVE ESTATE~

Sebastian opened the carriage door and picked Emiko up and carried her out and into the mansion. "I'd like a bath again, Sebastian." Emiko said. "Yes, my young mistress." Sebastian replied. Sebastian helped her undress and he helped bathe her. "Your birthday is aproaching soon, m'lady. Would you like to throw a ball for the occasion?" "Not really. But, I do need visitors here or people will get suspicious. I suppose so." "Very well. Would you like to form a contract with me, mistress?" "A contract? What do you mean..." Emiko asked.

She was scared of what this meant because of what she read in the document her father had left in his study. "By making a contract with me, I'll be able to protect you more. I could sense where you were from a mile away and i'd know if you needed my help." Sebastian explained. "But, what am I going to give you in return?" Asking this question scared Emiko, for she didn't want to know the answer because of what she thought it might be. "Your love. I cannot have your soul, even though-...Nor do I want to. I don't want to live on Earth or in Hell without you. Your soul isn't enough for me, you see. Your fathers soul would not have satisfied me enough either in this situation." "M-My love?" Emiko didn't quite understand. "Having you with me. Giving me your love." Sebastian said. They were silent for the rest of the time Emiko was bathing. When she finished, she put on a robe and went into her room and closed the door. Emiko sat on her bed to think about making a contract with Sebastian. "I love him, but... being bound to him for all eternity...", Emiko thought. ~Knock, knock~ "What is it?", Emiko said annoyed. "Would you like help changing, M'lady?" Sebastian said through the door. "No. I'm going to bed. I can put a nightgown on myself." Emiko said confidently. "Very well then. Any last orders?" "No..." Sebastian walked away and down the stairs. Emiko changed into her nightgown successfully and went to bed to fall asleep.

YEAH. IT'S SHORT. BUT, OH WELL.


	8. I am your father

"S-Se-SEBASITAN!?" Emiko cried out as loud as she could when she awoke in a small crate that was locked shut. She began to cry a river because she knew that Sebastian couldn't hear her. "Why didn't I agree to make a contract with him sooner?", she thought as she cried. "Where could he be? Wouldn't he have fought to protect me? Did he...", These thoughts made Emiko cry more. She had no idea why she wasn't in her bed and why Sebastian wasn't there to open the curtains to make sure she woke up. She shuddered in the crate because a cold chill went right through her. Her bones were even cold and she stopped crying- she was too scared to cry. She did not show the fear on the outside at all, though. "Who are you! I demand an answer. You have the nerve to kidnap me from my own bed and bring be to this desolate place and lock me in a cage? What poor soul raised you?" Emiko yelled. A bone-chilling voice called from the distance, "I have no parents, Emiko. However, I am your father. It's time for you to know who you REALLY are, before you turn 18." Said the voice. "Who...are...you...?" Emiko said again, trying to sound brave. "I told you already. I'm your father." Said the voice again. "Ciel...Phantomhive?" Emiko asked. "No. I am your true father. Satan." Emiko froze and then...she burst out laughing. "Satan!? Impossible. I'm a mere human. My parents were human as well. We're not even in Hell!" Emiko said cockily. "Dear child, you're no human. And this IS Hell. Look out of your cage and tell me what you see." The voice said. Emiko was scared now. Seeing Hell? Seeing...Satan. Emiko slowly peeked out of the cage and screamed at what she saw. Fire. Flames everywhere. Bodies burnt and piled on top of each other. Demons in their true symbolic forms doing unspeakable things. And Satan... Emiko screamed so loudly she almost coughed up blood. "You saw, didn't you? That's because you're my daughter- A Satani. More beautiful and powerful than all the rest. Your eyes, eyes made from Hell, are what allow you to see me and this foul place." Satan said. "...Why have you brought me hear?" Emiko asked, covering her eyes. "The answer is quite simple, my dear. I'm going to awaken the beautiful monster inside of you." 


	9. Her True Form

A terrified scream shook the walls of Hell and everything went completely black.  
"AHHHHHHHH", Emiko screamed as the transformation began.

Then, It became completely silent. "That creature! It's beautiful!" Beings of Hell would say as they pointed to the girl named Emiko who was reborn into her true self. "Wha-" Emiko stopped herself from saying anything because, it wasn't her voice. It was a more "beautiful version" of it. It was mature sounding as well, like Sebastian's. Emiko was shocked. Her body was different, her skin was paler and her eyes glowed a beautiful cyan. Her hair- it was the same color as her eyes now. She had horns and a demon's tail. Everything changed. She WASN'T human. "My...true form?" Emiko asked the creature who claimed to be her father. she wasn't scared anymore, in fact, she felt like she was their superior. "Indeed", Said Satan. Emiko had an amazing aura around her that glowed magnificently. "Your symbol is a cat, my dear. Creatures of Hell love cats and since you're the only satani, you're symbol will be a cat. You rule on a greater level than I." He said. "My symbol?" Emiko asked. "Yes, my dear. You have two true forms and one human form. This one is your Absolute form. The other is your Symbolic form. You're truly a breathtaking sight, In either form. Sebastian will teach you to transform into your forms. You have many powers. Don't touch anything or stare at anything for a while, you could kill or break something or someone just by doing that much. Harness your power. You could kill anyone here. Be careful." "Sebastian's Okay?! Where is he? Take me back to him!" Emiko demanded. "Relax, child. He knows you're safe. No time has passed since you fell asleep. I shall summon him here when you return to Earth. Whenever you please, you may come back here to ask me questions. Sebastian will explain everything when you wake up." "He has his duties as my butler. When will he have time?" Emiko asked. "He also has his duties as your lover, does he not?' Satan said. "And with that, I'll send you back now."


	10. She's Confused

Emiko woke up 60 hours later in the morning. She was still in a daze and she hadn't even realized she'd been sleeping for so long. Emiko lay in bed with her eyes shut, but awake. ~That was just a dream~ Emiko thought. ~I'm still an imperfect human~ She thought. Emiko slowly opened her eyes to see Sebastian on his knees beside her bed with large, worried, and caring eyes watching her intently. "My Lady! You're awa- You're so beautiful..." Sebastian cooed. Sebastian was blushing because he was embarrassed that that was the first thing he said to her when she'd been sleeping for two days. Emiko sat up abruptly and felt her body and looked at her hair. She felt the same and looked the same, except her skin tone was paler and her body was more mature- even more than before and her eyes glowed beautifully along with her black hair- the sun made it glow the color of her eyes-Maybe she didn't look the same, but she was still in human form. Emiko was so lost in her own world that she hadn't even realized that she wasn't wearing her robe anymore and her body was exposed. "Se-" She began, but stopped because her voice was different. It was just like how it was in her "dream". She continued to talk anyway. "Sebastian... why am I not wearing my robe? Emiko asked. "My apologies, Mistress, but I had to see if what the Devil said was true..." "It doesn't mean you can look at a lady like that!" Emiko said as she went to slap him, but stopped herself. She remembered what Satan said about her new powers, so she put her hand down. "You will need training, I assume?" Sebastian said. Emiko nodded, still not used to her mature voice. Sebastian picked Emiko up from her bed, knowing she'd be weak from sleeping so long. "Would you like me to help you bathe?" Emiko nodded again. Sebastian helped her bathe and then he helped dress her for the day. He then carried her into her study and sat her in her chair. "Would you like some tea?" "Earl Grey" Emiko said quietly. Earl Grey tea reminded Emiko of her father, she knew he loved it, too. Sebastian bowed and went into the kitchen to get the tea. Shortly after, he came back with the tea and he put it onto the desk. Emiko took a sip of the tea and set the cup down. "It's not very...satisfying." Emiko said. Sebastian smirked. "There are only two things that will satisfy you now." "And they are...?" "Human souls and affection from your lover or "mate". 


	11. Satisfaction?

"Human souls... I couldn't..." Emiko said. "Then shall I collect them for you?" "No. It's not right. I work for the queen. I could never eat the souls of her subjects. Besides, people would start to wonder. When word gets to the queen, she'll ask me to investigate. How can I solve a crime that I committed?" "You know, there are plenty of souls outside of England aren't associated with the queen at all." Sebastian smirked. "The answer is still no..." "Then how shall you satisfy your hunger, m'lady?" "I'll suffer for now... You've managed, so I will too." Emiko said strongly. "Your true self has just awoken, you need to satisfy your hunger, Young Mistress." Sebastian urged as he leaned in closer to her face. Emiko quickly averted her eyes from his so she wouldn't injure him by staring back into his eyes. "Why do you try things that you know will make me cause you pain...", Emiko asked. "My lady, I don't care how badly injured I get as long as it was you who did it. Anything done by you to me brings me pleasure." Sebastian grinned. "Well I DO care. You will not continue to do such things." "Yes, My Young Mistress." Sebastian walked out of the study and downstairs into the basement. Emiko didn't know why, but she went along with it. "Ah, here it is. This should do nicely." Sebastian said to himself. Emiko's new satani hearing had picked up the sound of his voice. She could hear his voice through the vibrations in the air. That ability scared Emiko. She did not know if she WANTED to hear EVERYTHING people said. Emiko's senses picked up the vibration of the sound of his voice, but she could not hear what he said clearly. ~Knock, Knock~ "Come in, Sebastian." Sebastian walked into the study and put a cup of tea on her desk. "I've brought you New Moon Drop, or Black Tea, M'lady. This will satisfy your sense of smell. You will be temporarily satisfied." Sebastian said properly. Emiko smelled it and then gave it a try. "It does smell quite nice." "I'm glad that you're pleased with it."

"Sebastian... about what you said the other evening...about making a contract with you. Could I still do that when I'm no longer human?" "Young Mistress, I think that you'll find that you wont need my protection once your powers set in." Sebastian said, remaining expressionless. "I'd like to form a contract with you anyway... I want you always by my side, Sebastian." These words changed Sebastian's expression to one of shock, but it only lasted for a moment. "Yes, My Lady." Sebastian began to glow a dark grey that turned black and his eyes glowed red. Sebastian walked up to where Emiko was sitting. Emiko did not flinch, nor was she frightened. Sebastian removed his left glove to reveal his pentagram. With a lon, black nail, Sebastian slit his wrist and his blood trickled down his arm. With his other hand, he took Emiko's right hand and slid her glove off of it. He was cold against her skin. She could feel his breath, it was eager. Sebastian leaned in leaned in toward her hand and took his nail and slit her wrist, too. He licked the blood from her wrist and then sank fangs into it. Emiko squirmed. It DID hurt, but not as terribly as she thought it would. Sebastian drew back from her hand and with his hand, he took her bleeding wrist and touched his with it. Sebastian took his finger and collected a dab of mixed blood from their wrists and he put it onto the center of Emiko's right hand. He stared at it intently until it started to boil and burn like mad. The blood spread around the center of the back of her hand and carved into it a pentagram matching Sebastian's.


	12. That's an order PARTLY MA

~It hurts... Sebastian...~ Emiko thought, dazed. Sebastian stepped back from the desk Emiko was sitting behind and licked the rest of the blood from his wrist. ~Thud~ was the sound that rang through the air as Emiko's head gracefully slammed onto the desk. Sebastian remained calm, for he knew that her powers were adjusting into her body and she had just lost all of that blood. She'd need the rest. Sebastian also knew that when her powers settled in, her loss of blood would not be an issue in the slightest. "My lady, I do apologize, but I must act without you ordering me to." Sebastian said as he picked her up and carried her into her room where he laid her on her bed.

Sebastian stood at the side of her bed for 24 hours until she woke up. Emiko's eyes opened- they glowed the demonic red that Sebastian's did at times. Emiko jolted up from her bed and walked into her study a the speed of light. Emiko carefully sat herself in her chair behind the desk, in an effort not to break it by using her strength. Emiko heard footsteps and her eyes returned to the beautiful color it normally was. "Your powers have settled in quite nicely." Sebastian said as he walked into the study. "The ball will be held in two days, M'lady. I've contacted all of the nobles in the area you're familiar with and most of them will be attending." "Very well..." Emiko said, her mind elsewhere. She was hungry. "I'd like a bath, Sebastian." Sebastian smirked. "I've already prepared one for you." Emiko got up and walked, slowly this time, into the bathroom with Sebastian following behind her. Emiko removed her nightgown and stepped into the hot bath. "Would you care to stare longer?" Emiko said, clearly annoyed. Sebastian cleared his throat with a blush and looked away. "My apologies, Young Mistress. Do you need my assistance?" "It would be nice." Emiko said, still annoyed. Sebastian walked over to the tub and moved her hair over her shoulder so he could wash her back. He then washed her hair. "Sebastian..." "Yes, My Lady?" "Get in the bath with me. Do it now and don't bother removing your clothes." Emiko murmured Sebastian froze for a moment. "Do it now before I change my mind!"

18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+18+

Sebastian went into the tub, just as he was ordered to. Emiko stood up and pressed her wet body up against his and she threw her arms around his neck. Sebastian crashed his lips against hers. As their kiss broke, a trail of saliva from his mouth to hers broke off as well. Emiko's eyes glowed bright red for a moment. Sebastian's did, too. Their DNA connecting made them feel a passion that burned hotter than a thousand Suns. Sebastian pushed Emiko down so that she was now sitting in the tub again. Sebastian got on all fours over her and continued her kiss her. Sebastian sucked her breasts and Emiko yelped and brought his face to hers. "Do you truly love me?" Emiko asked. "Truly." Sebastian undressed himself and began to caress Emiko's inner thigh, making her let out a very faint squeal. Sebastian smirked. "Shall I continue to please you, M'lady?" Emiko nodded. Sebastian inserted two fingers into her body. She squirmed beneath him. He then inserted a third and he penetrated her with his tongue. Emiko was squirming frantically now, while moaning. Sebastian grinned. He was about to move for the kill and take it further when Emiko switched places with him. Emiko began to blow him, making him moan slightly. His body was heating up from the excitement. Emiko waited for his body to let out its juices, and it did. With that, Sebastian switched placed with her again and out his body inside of hers. When their DNA met again, their eyes flashed red and they both squealed slightly. He changed paces, getting their bodies hotter. Emiko kissed him once more and stood up. "I'd like a towel." Emiko said. Sebastian stood up and grabbed a towel for her and he wrapped her in it. Sebastian dried himself off with another towel and put his clothes back on.

((IT'S OKAY NOW, CHIDDLERS.)) "Would you like help dressing, Mistress?" Emiko just nodded and walked back into the study. Sebastian followed. Sebastian dressed her for the day. "I'd like to go into town today." Emiko said. "I shall prepare a carriage for us."


	13. Grim Reaper

~IN FAIR_,_ LONDON TOWN~

"Please allow me." Sebastian said as he skillfully opened the carriage door for Emiko. "This smell...It smells like...I'm not quite sure, but I spell something out of the ordinary." Emiko pondered. Sebastian sniffed the air. "Hm. I think I can recall that scent. Grim Reapers." Sebastian said with narrow eyes and a hint of disgust on his face. "Grim Reapers...The immortal beings that collect souls?" "Indeed. M'lady, pardon my asking, but why did you want to come into town today?" Sebastian said with a look of suspicion on his face. "I... I don't really know. I just felt like if I hadn't, then I'd have been deprived of something I deserve to have. Strange, isn't it?" Emiko said as she began to walk down the sidewalk. Sebastian followed behind her. Emiko froze when she heard running footsteps followed by talking. It was coming from above the ground. "Stay here." Sebastian said as he jumped onto the roof of a building. Emiko had no intention of staying there- none at all. Emiko wanted to jump up, but she didn't know how to use her powers like that yet. Instead of jumping, she ran behind the building so no one could see or hear her. Emiko got a better view of what was going on up there and she heard two male voices. One of the voices was Sebastian's.

"OH, BASSY ❤", an unfamiliar voice called. "Grell? I thought you'd have retired by now. Grim Reapers DO age, do they not?" Sebastian said. "Oh, Bassy. Why must you always be so cruel❤❤❤? And yes, Grim Reapers age and retire. You're still looking as young as ever❤❤❤!" "Yes, I'm a demon, you know demons don't age physically. May I ask why you still look the same?" "_~sigh~_I suppose so. Well, you see, a type of black magic entered the library while Will and I were in it. We were frozen in time, you see. Just recently, we broke out of the trance and here I am. Don't think I don't know about what happened while I was gone, though. I read through your Cinematic Record along With that little brat's. Then I came to find out about his child. I read her's as well." Grell explained as he played with his long, red hair. "What exactly did you read in those records?" Sebastian said. His demonic shadow grew behind him and his eyes began to glow red. "Ah-Well-Um...You see, Bassy, It's a secret ❤." Sebastian walked up towards Grell. "I really would appreciate it. After all, My Young Mistress likes her privacy." "YOUNG MISTRESS? YOU FORMED A CONTRACT WITH HER? Now you won't have anytime to spend with me ❤!" Sebastian stepped back from Grell and the color of his eyes became normal again and his shadow faded. "_What a relief. He obviously only read to a certain point. He doesn't know..._" Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by a _Swoosh_ when Emiko jumped onto the roof. "Tell me what a Cinematic Record is, Sebastian." Emiko ordered. Sebastian froze for a moment, trying to comprehend that she had heard everything Grell had just said with him and that she didn't stay put. "A Cinematic Record is an organized document of an individual's memories in life. Grim Reapers have books of every single one of them." Sebastian explained before Grell could interfere. "She's a magnificent sight. Prettier than I am...this isn't right! Is this Lady Phantomhive?" Grell said. "She is indeed." "Well, Bassy dear, if you're not busy right now then you can make some plans with me ❤!" "...", Emiko was quiet. She did not know how to react to such behavior from a man towards Sebastian. Just the fact that he was trying to fool with Sebastian annoyed her. "Introduce me to this fool, Sebastian." "The man's name is Grell Sutcliff. He is a Grim Reaper."

"Ah, jealous are we? You want to know who I am to him, don't you?" Grell taunted. "No. I simply ordered him to introduce you to me." Emiko said with pride, even though what Grell said was true. "You're not the only women ever in his life you know." "I don't know what you mean..." Emiko glared at Sebastian. "Oh, so he never told you?" "Never told me what?" Emiko asked, now getting anxious. Grell chuckled. "He's my butler. Why would he tell me of such things?" "Oh. By the way he looks at you, I could have sworn... Then again. If you were his lover, We just may have problems." "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Emiko said as her eyes flashed red. I am a Satani. I'm the most powerful being in the universe and you have the nerve to say such a thing?" Grell's jaw dropped 13 stories. "A satani?! I thought the only two satani died trillions of years ago." "Well I am very much alive and a satani." "Where's your proof?" Grell said nervously. "Would you care for me to scatter your limbs across the roof? That seems like enough proof to me." Emiko said bravely. Sebastian just looked at her in awe. Grell backed away from Emiko. "Ehm. that won't be necessary", Grell laughed nervously. "I can show you his Cinematic Record. All you have to do is find the name he was given by the Devil. Then, you'll be able to see everything about his past. Even in Hell. William will surely let YOU see it." "I don't think th-" Sebastian was cut off by Emiko slapping him. Sebastian stumbled, but he caught himself. "Who are you to make decisions for me?" Emiko demanded. "I want to read it."


	14. Love For Others

"Sebastian, This is an order: Tell me your true name now!", Emiko demanded. Sebastian was just standing there, wide-eyed and speechless. Sebastian walked up to Emiko and whispered in her ear his name. The sound of his name chilled Emiko to the bone, but only momentarily before- "Grell, Take me to the Library where the records are held." Emiko said. "Mistress...May I come with you?" "No. I don't want you to interfere. Go back to the mansion or something." Grell grinned. "Well I'll be taking your mistress now, Bassy 3. Don't get jealous of her for spending time with me 33", Grell Teased as he took hold of Emiko's arm and opened a portal with his scythe to the library. "Ta, Ta 3." Sebastian had a look of nervous anger upon his face. He did not want Emiko to know about his past, for it was something that could hurt her terribly.

"I thought it was you." Will the Reaper said as he adjusted his spectacles. "Why have you brought a human here?!" "Will, you must know, she's not human." "Not human?" "My name is Lady Emiko Phantomhive. Daughter of Ciel Phantomhive. I am a Satani. The only Satani in the universe." Emiko introduced herself. Will's jaw also dropped about 13 stories down. Will ran up to Emiko and bowed before her. "You don't have to do that. It makes you look like a fool." "OH, I WISH HE WOULD BOW TO ME 3", Grell said. William cleared his throat. "My name is William T. Spears. Grim Reaper. Pardon my asking, but why did you come here?" Will asked. "I want to read the Cinematic Record of Sebastian Michaelis. Only- That's not the name i'll be looking under." "That's classified information, but I suppose it would be okay for someone of your ranking to read one." Emiko quickly scanned the bookshelves and stopped when she found Sebastian's under his real name. Emiko walked over to where the book was and she grabbed it and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. "The Cinematic Record of a Demon is sealed. Only other beings of Hell can open it with their eyes. Be prepared to read things unimaginable." Emiko's eyes flashed red for a moment and she then opened the book.

Emiko flipped through all of the pages until she got to his first contract with a human girl. _A beautiful human woman is badly injured and is surrounded by many unpleasant beings. Brown hair and brown eyes she had. "And who might you be, darling?" I said as I lifted up her head to face my face in true form. She spoke in barely a whisper. "Who are you? That's the question." The woman replied. I licked my lips. What a delicious soul. "You've summoned me. Do you wish to form a contract with me?" "A contract?" "It's quite simple really. I become your butler and faithful servant to help you get what you desire most. In return, you give me your soul." "Alright." Such confidence. "Your eye should do quite nicely. Let's go with the right one." I said as I marked the seal on her eye. ~A year later~ "Lady Phantomhive, I have prepared your breakfast." _"Phantomhive?" Emiko was growing anxious. _I gave her breakfast to her and pinned her against the wall. "Why won't you live forever with me, my love?" "Because. It's not apart of the contract. You are supposed to eat my soul. That's what you will do." Her eyes averted from mine. ~Wish was fulfilled~ I can't consume her soul. That horrid Spider Demon stole it from me... Now I can't obey her order to eat her soul... I be came depressed and tried suicide by getting in the middle of soul-catching jobs from Grim Reapers, in hopes of them killing me. I loved her, but why? _Blood Tears fell from Emiko's eyes and burned a small hole on the floor where the blood fell from her eye. Emiko skipped ahead to when Sebastian met Ciel. Emiko read everything. "Nuns." Emiko said as she stood up, removed a glove, and wiped her tears from her eyes. "I think that is enough for me for now.


	15. Her Butler, Memories

Will clumsily rushed over to Emiko. "Is there something wrong?", He asked, very worried. "I'm fine. I want to go back to my mansion." "Indeed. Grell, take the Mistress back. "Anything for you ❤", Grell said as he opened a portal back to the entrance of the mansion. "May I come in and see Bassy? Oh _please?_❤❤" Grell begged. "I'm afraid not. Maybe later." With that, Grell moped back through the portal, back to the library and Emiko walked out of it. Sebastian greeted her on the stairs, bowing before her, holding the large door open. "My Lady." Emiko was quiet and she walked into the mansion, holding her dress up; like a lady should. Sebastian walked in behind her. "Mistress-" "Get out", Emiko cut him off. Sebastian was stunned and frozen in place. "Do I need to repeat my order?" Sebastian reached to touch her shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Emiko yelled. Sebastian quickly pulled back his hands and held them to his face and his eyes were still wide open. He then walked outside. "Demons... So cruel and careless." Emiko walked into her room and lay on her bed. Her mind whirling with thoughts. Suddenly, a burning sensation was in her hand- the hand marked with the seal. "He's obviously gone by now...", Emiko said to herself. Blood tears slithered down her cheeks. _"Why am I crying when...I'm a being from Hell. I don't even think Sebastian knows feelings that lead to tears. I hope he learns them...", _Emiko thought.

Emiko woke up the next morning with a minor headache and dried out blood on her cheeks. _"I must have fallen asleep."_ Emiko got up from her bed and washed her face and successfully changed her clothes.

_"What the Hell is this? I'm feeling this strongly?" _Sebastian thought as he wiped the new tears from his eyes while running. He was running very fast. He didn't even know where he was going- nor did he care. He suddenly stopped when he saw rain begin to fall. There was a cave nearby and he went under it. _"She was raised human, after all. It's no wonder why her feelings are so fragile when it comes to the things i've done. But why am I..." _Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash of thunder. Sebastian stood up as two frogs from a nearby pond hopped into the cave. He began to glow black and his eyes turned bright red as he saw the frogs play. He killed them instantly. It reminded him of when Sebastian cared for Emiko as a child and she would play with the frogs by the pond. This angered Sebastian. Seeing her smile was good enough back then, but the last thing he saw from her was hatred.

"I have to see her!" It had been only 12 hours since he ran to the cave and he was already growing impatient. The rain had stopped and the clouds had gone away. _"I can't go back...she ordered me not to. Why is she always so stubborn...That girl...", _He thought as he squeezed his left hand- where his seal was.

Emiko grew bored. _"Without Sebastian here...",_ Emiko stopped herself from giving in. She knew that Sebastian helped her with most things she does daily, but she didn't want to admit to needing him- even to herself. Emiko walked downstairs and out of the mansion door. She smelled the fresh outside air. _"~Meow~" _Emiko saw a small black cat rubbing against her legs. Emiko got down on her knees and pet the small creature. "Nice to see you again, Bronte", Emiko said with a smile as she continued to pet the cat. Bronte was a small female cat that Emiko fell in love with when she was little- when Ciel was still around. Sebastian liked her, too. Some days, they would go out of the mansion to see her and play with her.

~In the past~

"I love you, Bronte!" Emiko sad cheerfully as she scooped up the small animal in her arms. "Sebastian, I want Bronte to stay here forever. Can you do that for me? _Please?" _Emiko said as she_ and _the cat looked up at him with pleading eyes. Sebastian grinned. "I shall do whatever I can to make sure she stays here forever, M'lady." "Good!" Emiko continued to play with the cat. "Daddy wouldn't like Bronte, would he?" Emiko's happiness faded. "No, he wouldn't. Only because Bronte would make him sneeze frequently." Sebastian explained. He looked upset about it as well. "I see." Emiko said as she put the cat down.


	16. Signature Powers

Emiko got up and the cat ran off to an eerie voice in the distance. "Do you regret telling him to leave?" An eerie voice called. "I...No. I don't." "Ah, you're so confident in your decisions aren't you, _Beautiful?_" The voice teased her. "Who are you? Get away from my Mansion!" "Certainly. It's a shame i'll never yove you in one of my coffins. I cannot tell someone with a ranking such as yours, "No", so I'll go." The voice trailed off. " "Wait. Show yourself to me." Emiko demanded. Footsteps approached Emiko. A tall man with long silver hair stood before her. Emiko clenched her teeth. "Undertaker. Why are_ you_ here?" "I just thought I'd drop by..." "You don't have the right. You know what you've done to anger me and you have the nerve to stand before me?" "I'm simply doing as you asked", Undertaker grinned. "Why did you want to kill him? You did it for no good reason at all. You also almost killed Grell and Ronald. They're your own kind." "How'd you know- Oh wait. You must have read that demon's record." "Indeed I did. How did you know I told him to leave?" Emiko questioned. "Well he's not here right now." The Undertaker laughed. "Just go." "As you wish." The man walked away and out of the mansion.

_"I don't feel regret. Regret is something I can't feel. When I make a decision for myself, regret is not an option", _Emiko thought as she clenched her fists at he sides. "_If a demon's signature power is seduction...then does he really love me...or was he just bored? I wonder what my signature power is..._"

Everything went black.

"We meet again, daughter."

Emiko found herself in the middle of a circle- no, not a circle, a pentagram. The same seal that was on her hand. "Devil?" Emiko asked. "Yes. I've brought you here to help you. You seem to be in a very confused state. I wish to explain things to you." The Devil said. "Do Demons "love?", Emiko asked. "No, they don't typically fall in love with humans, however, Sebastian has always loved you. I don't know why. Ever since you were born, he acted differently. You became dear to him. Before you were born, he always used the Demon's Art of Seduction to get what he wanted. He hasn't since you were born. For a Demon to love a creature they thought was human before they even became precious to them- it's abnormal. Now that you're true powers have settled in, his love for you has grown. Demons and Satani are the only suitable mates for each other when there isn't another Satani alive. He marked you at your birth." The Devil explained. Emiko was awestruck. "What's a Satani's main power?" Emiko asked. "Their beauty. Everything a Satani does is done from their beauty. The power a Satani uses from their beauty most often is their voice. When a Satani sings to someone to get what they want, whatever words that are sung will be done by them. Even death." "I couldn't force someone to do something like that..." "You say that now, but just wait, there will come a time when you'll have no choice." "What do you mean?" Emiko questioned. "There is a time and place for everything, just remember that." He said.  
Emiko decided to let it go and change the subject. "I want to know how to transform into my true forms." "Emotion. If you just _feel_ that you want to reveal your true form of a cat, you shall. If you want to be your absolute self, you will. It's that simple. To use your powers, it's the same thing. Just use them." "I suppose it is simple after all...", Emiko said. "I wish to return to my mansion now." Emiko said. The Devil just nodded and sent her back.


	17. Her Butler: Staying

Emiko's senses returned to her. Emiko walked out of the mansion's entrance. "_I won't call him here, i'll go to him_", Emiko thought. Emiko used her senses to pick up his scent. When she thought she found what direction he went in, she ran at the speed of light in that direction. In less than a second, she came across a small cave. Sebastian _was _there- she knew it. Emiko walked up to the entrance of the cave. She peeked in and saw Sebastian sitting on the floor of his cave with his back against the cave's wall. He was staring at the ground intently. Emiko walked into the cave and without hesitation, Sebastian jolted up from where he was sitting and he ran up to Emiko and pulled her body close to his in an embrace. "Se-?!" "You're quite stubborn, M'lady", Sebastian said, holding her tightly. Emiko decided to ignore the fact that he just said that to her. She returned his embrace. "Let's go back now, Sebastian", Emiko said. Sebastian picked her up bridal-style. "Yes, My Young Mistress."

They arrived back at the mansion and Sebastian carried Emiko into her study. Emiko sat down in her chair. "You know what makes you different from all of the other women on this planet? You're different from all of the other women because: You're beauty cannot disgrace you. You are nothing less than your beauty and nothing else compares. Other women don't deserve it", Sebastian said. "If you're trying to make me forgive you this quickly, you're mistaken. That human girl- you loved her. You called her beautiful. What makes me differ from her?" Sebastian hesitated. "My lady, you're different from that woman, I can assure you of that. You're souls are like the faces of the same coin. You're much more delectable ❤ Sweet, but still bitter, and spiced perfectly and impure to the core- the most beautiful kind of soul", Sebastian smirked. Emiko was not phased by this. Sebastian walked up to her desk. He put his face up to hers and caressed her cheek. Emiko turned her head away from his. "I like your smell. Such beautiful misery in your eyes. I only want to get in and explore the passion that lies beneath that misery and the secrets inside. Let me taint you with penetration to the soul. I wish to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart❤. Lose yourself in pleasure~❤", Sebastian cooed. Emiko clenched her fists. She was not going to give in to such acts. She knew that it was merely the demon's signature power. "_His kind words...No- His power_." "You're wrong if you think i'm going to give in that easily. You may say those things and mean them with me, but temptation is a pitiful thing I wont act upon." Sebastian smirked and moved his face back from hers. "Another reason why you're different from other women: You don't give in." "An acceptable answer", Emiko said as she folded her hands together with her elbows on her desk and rested her head upon them. "Prepare me a bath, Sebastian." "Yes, My Lady", Sebastian bowed and left the study. _"That demon.._.", Emiko thought.

A few minutes later, Sebastian walked back into the study. "Your bath is ready, M'lady." Emiko got up from her chair and walked into the bathroom. Sebastian followed. "Would you like assistance?" "Just help me wash, you don't have to ask. I'd tell you not to..." Emiko undressed and got into the bath. Sebastian helped her and wrapped her in a towel. Emiko walked into her bedroom and Sebastian followed. He dressed her for bed. "I assume you're going to retire now?" "I am" "Very well. Sleep well." Sebastian left her room. Emiko covered herself up and tried to fall asleep. Soon enough, she did. After Emiko had fallen asleep, Sebastian walked back into her room and knelt at the edge of her bed. "You don't really need me to protect you, do you?" Sebastian whispered to himself. "You're quite capable on your own it seems..." Emiko grabbed his tie. "That's not true. I just...want you by my side. If you can't eat my soul and you were ordered to be my butler when I wasn't human...I wanted you to be able to taste my soul when our DNA mixed. I wanted you to be satisfied with me after serving me my whole life with getting nothing in return. That's why I need you. So don't say such things", Emiko said with a caring tone. "I'm sorry to have disturbed your slumber, M'lady. I'll go back to my room now." "Stay here with me for the rest of the night... Even after I fall asleep. Just don't go." Sebastian smirked. "Yes, My Young Mistress." _  
_


	18. Like a Dog

Emiko's eyes slowly opened and Emiko jolted up in bed. "Good morning, Mistress", Sebastian said. He walked over to the curtains and opened them. Emiko let out a faint sigh of relief. She had hoped he hadn't left her during the night. "You look troubled. Is there something wrong?" "No..." "All right...", He said suspiciously. "Would you like some morning tea?" "What for? My sense of taste has changed..." "Please excuse me for a moment." Sebastian left Emiko's bedroom and went downstairs into the kitchen. "_What the devil is he doing down there?_" Emiko thought to herself. Emiko's eyes flashed red when the scent of Sebastian's blood drifted through the air.

Emiko got up from her bed and began to walk to the door. _"Knock, knock" _"May I come in, M'lady?" Emiko stepped back and sat back down on her bed. "Yes...", Emiko answered cautiously. Sebastian walked into Emiko's bedroom with a platter and tray in his hands. A teacup was on it. Emiko looked in it. It was blood. "Sebastian...I can't drink that." Sebastian glared at Emiko. "As your butler, It is my first priority to make sure that you're healthy and drink and eat the things you need to survive. I'm not going to just stand by and watch you shrivel away. Please drink it." Emiko hesitated, but she took the cup, held it to her lips, and tasted him. Her eyes glowed red and she put down the cup. It was satisfying, but Emiko didn't feel comfortable drinking his blood- it reminded her that she wasn't human. Emiko's bangs fell over her eye. "I'm curious about something, Sebastian. Why didn't you mark the contract seal on my eye?" "I didn't mark your eye because I didn't want to tarnish the misery and passion I see in them." Sebastian smirked. "I'd like to change for the day." "Of course, Mistress", Sebastian said as he helped her dress for the day. "Sebastian, I think this mansion needs more servants. We're the only ones here and it gets rather quiet", Emiko said as Sebastian finished putting on Emiko's right shoe. "I'll shall see to it immediately. While I'm gone, will you be alright by yourself?" Sebastian was concerned. "I'll manage. Besides, I have Bronte to keep me company", Emiko forced a smile. Sebastian smiled back before planting quick kiss on her cheek and leaving the mansion.

"Nice to see you again, Butler", an older, male voice called. Sebastian clenched his teeth and forced a grin. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Undertaker?" Sebastian said with no trace of kindness in his tone. "Grell's right about one thing: you're very cold", Undertaker taunted. "I must be on my way now. My Lady has ordered me to do something and I don't have time to talk at the moment." Sebastian began to walk away. "She's tamed you quite nicely, hasn't she?" Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks. "And by that you mean?" "I mean that you've grown tamer since her birth. It's simply in the nature of a Satani to tame the demons around them. Even more so- their lovers. Their presence causes beings below them to do things to the Satani's liking. Given the fact that you haven't eaten a soul in 25 long years. You haven't even tried to seduce a woman to get vital information. I can't say that I don't like you better this way, because I do. "Tame? Like a dog... No, no. You've got it wrong", Sebastian smirked. "What kind of butler would I be if I acted so shamelessly? When serving a lady, you must always act your best and look your best." "That's not all though, is it? You're weakened around her. Quite like a dog", Undertaker grinned. "I've always been faithful to my Mistress. That's how it will remain." Sebastian clenched his fists and walked away.


	19. A Group of Four

_"A dog? No... I serve her as her butler, It would be a crime for me to make her shed tears through my actions. That's why..." "That's why I'm not a ...~dog", _Sebastian thought as he ran. He checked his pocket watch. "9:30... I still have enough time before My Lady eats her afternoon meal." Sebastian leapt over roof's on houses gracefully. He was a show-off even when he wasn't around anybody...❤.  
"Ah, finally. I've found a group that appears to have potential to serve my mistress", Sebastian said, eyeing four demons that appeared to be less powerful than himself. They were by a dump that lead to the end of life and the place called Hell, so it wasn't all that strange that they were there. They were resting by a heap of garbage and they seemed to have injuries. They were weakened. Sebastian walked over to the two male and female demons. He loomed over them like the shadow of the Moon does to the Earth. "I'd like to offer you all work. My Lady and Mistress has required me to bring her back servants. This group should do nicely", Sebastian smiled. A Demoness struggled to get up. "What would we want to do with some girl? And _work_ for for her, too? You're joking. All we want is to eat and as you can see, we haven't been doin' much of that." The other demoness stood up. "Maybe, if you give us some of _that_ we will ❤." The demoness was staring at his package like she was a drug addict and it was a pack of cigarettes. Sebastian shuddered and face-palmed. "I hope that's not your only exception because that is impossible. I am 100% My Lady's and I intend on making that fact remain. The contract we made is proof of that." "Then what's in it for us?" A male demon questioned from the ground. "You all look pathetic and starved. I'm sure that once you've met My Lady you'll certainly change your minds. Once you've agreed to work for her, you'll receive pay and if that doesn't interest you, souls come to mind. Don't forget, if you decide to turn on her, I will kill you all", Sebastian's eyes glowed and the demons moved away from him. "It's a deal", the fourth demon said. He had not said anything until now. The other demons looked at him. "It's a good deal, besides, I'm tired of sitting around all day in a heap of shit." The other demons agreed. "Shall we go to the mansion then?" They all nodded and the males arose from the ground and followed Sebastian back to the mansion.

"What's that magnificent smell?" A male from the group asked as he sniffed the air and licked his lips. Sebastian looked irritated. "That would happen to be My Lady. Drool fell from the demon's lip. "One exquisite soul she's got." "Please do try to have better manners around her. That drooling problem is very unsightly..." The demon apologized and wiped the drool from his mouth. "That scent- she's not human...", A demoness said. "She _was_ human... that soul _was_ a human's, but her powers came to her body recently...She is now a Satani. Her soul is not edible", Sebastian explained. They all were in shock. "We can't look like _this_ in front of someone as divine as herself!" They all said. "Nonsense. Once she meets you, I'll prepare a change of clothes for you all and you can clean up then", Sebastian said. "Please, come inside. My Lady will be pleased with your arrival", Sebastian bowed and opened the manner's door. One-by-one, they entered the mansion. They all looked around in awe. "It looks lovely", A female said. One female had light green hair and yellow eyes, the other had green eyes and brown hair. They both had relatively small figures. The males appeared slightly younger than Sebastian and one had purple eyes with silver hair, the other had black hair with silver eyes. The men's hair was messy and medium-short, while the females had medium length hair, it was still messy, though. None of the men were as attractive as Sebastian ❤. The women didn't compare with Emiko. They were a fair group. They still were attractive, though. Their clothes were ragged and bland, they had no shoes. They all stopped in their steps when they heard footsteps decline from the staircase.

A beautiful young woman approached the group with a forced smile upon her face. "Hello and welcome to the Phantomhive Manner, please make yourselves comfortable", Emiko greeted them. "My name is Lady Emiko Elizabeth Alexandria Phantomhive. I am the head of the Phantomhive household." The demons got in a line and one at a time, they got on their knee and kissed Emiko's hand. Emiko didn't really like all of the attention, she wasn't used to it. "This mansion is lovely." A demoness said. "Thank you. I like my guests to enjoy what this mansion has to offer. Why don't you all clean yourselves up and get into a change of clothes? I'd be more than delighted to talk with you all after you're more comfortable. Sebastian bowed before Emiko and escorted the servants to the guest-room, where they could change.


	20. Meet the Servants

~Background of the servants!~  
Colden- The "alpha" of his group of demon brothers and sisters. ~Purple eyes and silver hair~. Gryffin- Second male demon in the group. Burgundy-Black hair and silver eyes. Rima- The first demoness in the group of siblings. Red hair with green eyes. Dynah- The last born demon in the group of siblings. Green hair and golden eyes. She 's very shy, but not when it comes to Sebastian. She likes to flirt with Sebastian...a lot- it doesn't work. Rima, however, is the outgoing tom-boy. Colden is the sophisticated leader of the siblings and he has a small crush on Emiko, but not because she's a Satani- for her, just like Sebastian, only Sebastian LOVES her way more. Gryffin isn't shy and he says things he shouldn't sometimes. He likes Emiko, too, but he's not afraid of announcing it from time to time. Or even showing it. He likes to tease Sebastian by trying to seduce Emiko...~BAD IDEA~

The four new servants changed quickly and cleansed themselves and came back into the main room of the mansion- where Emiko was. Sebastian followed behind them. "Hm... They're missing something. Oh, I know! Sebastian, this gentleman is in need of spectacles", Emiko was looking at the silver-haired man. "Very good, Mistress." Sebastian left the room to fetch a pair of spectacles for the man, as he was ordered to. "Your names?" Emiko asked. "Whatever you wish to call us", Rima said. "Very well. Your name is now Rima. The name of the other demoness will be Dynah. The man that will be receiving spectacles will be named Colden. The other demon's name shall be Gryffin." They seemed to like their names because smiles appeared on their faces and they weren't forced. "Colden, your job is to make sure that everything is in order as it should be. You will also keep records of the mansion. Gryffin, you will tend to the garden along with Dynah. Besides taking care of the garden, Dynah, your job is to make sure the entire outside is protected and kept clean. Rima, you will be the maid of the mansion, making sure everything's dusted and polished nicely", Emiko explained. They all nodded. They all heard footsteps coming closer to the room they were all in. "Your spectacles, sir", Sebastian walked up to Colden and gave him his spectacles that were laid out nicely on a small pillow. Colden gladly accepted the spectacles and put them on. They suited him well, being the "brainiac" of the four demons.  
Sebastian clapped his hands together. "Alright everyone, now that you've all met the Mistress, please come with me, I shall give you all a tour of the manner", He explained.


	21. 21

~A quick message from me:I'm so happy that there's going to be a season 3! OMG! Just so you all know, if something happens to Ciel- like him dying in the 3rd season, I'm not changing Emiko's character. I'll just add something to the story to make whatever happens makes sense! I recently found out that there was another Kuroshitsuji fan-fic that has Emiko's name in it. This Emiko is NOT that same girl AT ALL. I didn't copy off of that fic. either. I just like the name Emiko and I'm not changing it. It means, "Beautiful, bright smiling child." I thought that it was a perfect name for my character in this because it seemed so _right..._ya know?~ ~Emiko looks like this: gyazo 7d480fb6a27ddea92e7c4ea9168bec5e For those of you who wondered. Ignore the spaces :P and put a .com and a / at the end of gyazo. Hopefully you'll be able to see it :3 I DID NOT DRAW IT BTW...I wish I did cx. Emiko and Sebastian have four songs right now that I think really explain their relationship. One is Undisclosed Desires another is Dear You~ Higurashi and Egomama feat. Marina and Crawl by Superchick and...all of the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji songs xD~

Emiko watched as each of the new servants followed behind Sebastian. Emiko began to walk up the stairs of the mansion and back into her study. _"This is going to be interesting"_, Emiko muttered to herself, as if she could predict the future- the future was an interesting one. She walked back into her study. Emiko sat down in her chair and waited. She grew bored. Emiko eyed the bookshelf that had the file her father had left behind. _What else is he hiding from me?_ Emiko thought. Though, she had told herself that she would keep her distance from that shelf, her curiosity was too strong. She stood up from her chair and walked up to the shelf. She hesitated before picking up the file. Emiko took the file from the shelf and she put it on her desk before sitting down to read it. _He's hiding something...I just know it. Even if he's not...My father was - I'm almost certain of it, _Emiko thought. She skimmed through the pages in the file. _My father...was a demon?_ _Quite interesting...,_ Thought Emiko. _  
_

"Here we have the dining room", Sebastian said as his hands gestured toward a large room with lovely designs along the furniture and walls. The chairs were aligned perfectly, tucked under the long table. The new servants just stared. The chandelier was hung above the table and it set off everything. Dynah averted her eyes from the large room to something more breathtaking to her - Sebastian. She scanned his body, literally violating him with her _eyes_. Sebastian sensed her eyes on him and his eye began to twitch. He cleared his throat and finished showing the servants the mansion. "Now that you know where you're going to be working for your daily jobs and _how_ to do your jobs, I think you should all get started", Sebastian said with a smile, though it seemed like a warning. "Yes, Mr. Michaelis", They all left to do their new jobs.

"Say...Those servants. They're a strange group, aren't they?" Emiko asked. Sebastian bowed before Emiko's desk. "Indeed. They seem to be an ill-mannered group as well", Sebastian said, remembering the violation he received from a certain demoness. "My, my. Has one of my servants taken a liking to you? I'd like to see your reaction to her behaviors. Maybe the lot isn't so bad ... for entertainment I mean", Emiko smirked.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sebastian...I'd like to ask you some things...about my father and the life you lived before I was born", Emiko Insisted. "What is it that you wish to know?" Sebastian complied. "I read in my father's written document that he was a demon. How is that possible?" "Some things are better unknown", He held his index finger over his lips and smirked. Emiko was _not_ amused. "When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it truthfully and completely. You are not to hide things from me, understood?" Emiko yelled, impatiently as she got up from her chair and placed her hands on the desk and leaned in toward Sebastian. _"Sigh~_ It can't be helped, he moved his hand over his face. "At one point in his life, Ciel Phantomhive was turned into a demon by a demoness named Hannah Anafeloz. Another young earl named Earl Alois Trancy "borrowed" _my_ young master's body and made a contract with Miss. Anafeloz. The details were to turn Ciel into a demon so I, nor the Spider, could devour his soul", Sebastian exclaimed. Emiko couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "You must have _really_ been upset about that, hm? Well I can see why... You can't eat my soul either, Sebastian...does that make you angry?" "...No...You're different from the Earl. I won't lie- I _do_ so very much want to devour you soul..., but it doesn't anger me in the slightest. If I were to eat your soul...", Sebastian stopped there. Emiko sensed his emotions rising. She eased up a bit and her tension left her body, so she sat back down in her chair. "You'd be alone", Emiko finished the sentence for him-_like reading his mind._

Sebastian covered his face with his palms. "As a demon, I live for a _very_ long time... All we demons do is eat the souls of humans-we crave nothing else. Once I eat the soul of my master, I have nothing left. Days grow tiring and all I can do is wait for another master or eat souls carelessly until the day comes when I am summoned. I couldn't lose this", He clenched his fists, still hiding his face with them. "I wouldn't want to lose this. I wouldn't want to lose you. Killing you and taking your soul is not something I could _ever _do..." These words partially stabbed Emiko in the heart. It reminded her that she still had one and he did, too. Emiko got up form her chair and walked over to Sebastian. She grabbed this hands that were covering his face and she lowered them. "So you're displaying emotion in front of me, now?" Emiko smiled.  
"It would appear so", Sebastian returned a half-smile. Sebastian pulled Emiko in close and he rested he head on his shoulder. This shocked Emiko. First, he showed emotion. Now he's acting differently as well. Emiko couldn't say that she didn't like this, because she liked learning more about him. She decided not to protest, so she stayed still.

Emiko returned to her chair and sat down after remaining in Sebastian's arms for a while. "Shall I prepare dinner?" Asked Sebastian. "Fine, but it's useless." Sebastian began to open the door when- _"Knock,_ _knock"_, was coming from the other side of the door. Sebastian opened it. "Is there an issue, Colden", Emiko asked, hoping one of her new servants hadn't messed up already. "No, there are no problems. I've come here because I have finished everything I had to do today. I was wondering if you had any other jobs you need taken care of?" He seemed serious and sincere. "Well everything else seems under control. How about you just stay here for a while to talk with me? I'd like to know more about my servants", Emiko forced a smile again. Colden faintly blushed, but he complied. Sebastian bowed and left the room and went downstairs into the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

"So tell me, how'd Sebastian find you all? Where did he find you? I'm curious", Emiko said. The sound of her voice was like butter, smoothly sliding off of her tongue and sweetly escaping her lips. Colden continued to stay as emotionless as possible. "We all saw Mr. Michaelis first when we were gathered by a junkyard in the Terminator. The same name of the line that separates the lit side of the moon from the darkened. Only, this Terminator, is what separates the Underworld from this world", He answered. "Interesting...Can humans get there?" "No, not unless accompanied by a creature of the Underworld. They'd have to have a good reason for it, too", Colden explained.

Sebastian was chopping wildly at the chicken and turkey. _What could she possibly have to discuss with him? Why is he still up there? It's very likely that he could be thinking of ways to violate my Mistress-I cannot allow such acts_, Sebastian continued to cut at the food vigorously while he thought of how he'd deal with the new servant if he had tried to do _anything _to his Lay and Mistress.  
"Anything I can do to help?" Gryffin asked politely. "I've finished work for the day", He added. Sebastian stopped cutting the food dead in his tracks and looked up at Gryffin with a not-so-welcoming smile. "I'm quite capable of doing this on my own. If I couldn't do this much for my Mistress, then what kind of a butler would I be?" Oh, how he'd yearned to say that.  
It'd been so long since a guest came over to chat that he had never received the opportunity. "Though, time would pass quicker if I had two more hands helping me. Why don't you prepare the potatoes and pork", Sebastian added. Gryffin did as Sebastian said and helped prepare the food. Sebastian would have been able to do this all _much_ faster if he hadn't been ordered to act _normal_ when serving Emiko- just as Ciel ordered Sebastian when the contract had just been made. Besides, if he had rushed, the food very well might have tasted awful to young Emiko, who still tasted food like a human at the time. The food probably would have appealed to a demon...just not a human child. Emiko had gotten used to the way Sebastian made food for her and had not been ordered to change the way he did it, so he continued his _normal_ way of preparing meals.

Emiko payed close attention as Colden told Emiko the facts of his life- along with the lives of his siblings. She had never heard of anything like that because Sebastian almost _never_ talked about how his life was before. "_Knock, knock" _Sebastian entered the study. Emiko could sense his anxiousness. _Don't tell me he was jealous, _Emiko thought and almost cracked a smile. "My Lady, Dinner is ready. Would you like to eat at the dining table, or at your desk?" "I'd like to eat at the table tonight. By the way...How soon is the ball from now?" "Two days, Young Mistress", Sebastian answered. Emiko sighed. "Very well", Emiko got up and left the study to go downstairs. Sebastian and Colden followed. Sebastian was watching Colden with intent. It was like he was trying to read his mind.

Emiko sat down at the head of the table. Sebastian brought in two large platters. "Tonight we have Roast Turkey with Dressing, Specialty potatoes and Pork."


	24. Chapter 24

_He's really overdone it... I can't even enjoy human food and now he makes me all of this?_ Emiko thought as she stared at the large portion of food in front of her. A faint sigh escaped her lips. Emiko ate as much as she could - which was about a third of what was available. The taste was still good..but it didn't satisfy her hunger and truthfully, she wasn't all that hungry, given the fact that Demons and Satani can live for a _long_ time without eating a single soul to satisfy them.

"Would you care for dessert?" Sebastian leaned into Emiko's face. "This alone was enough", Emiko said, hiding the fact that she thought she might explode in an instance. "Of course, Mistress", Sebastian said as he collected the dishes and headed into the kitchen to wash them immediately. Another sigh sprouted from her mouth. Gryffin silently watched Emiko from the corner of another wall, thinking she couldn't sense his presence. He kind of just stared at her. His thoughts were..."unspeakable" and Emiko wasn't trying to read his mind because the fact that she had that power frightened her slightly. "Gryffin. Is there something you need?" Gryffin was shocked, but shortly after, he realized his stupidity. She _wasn't _human.  
Gryffin walked into the dining room. "I apologize if I was bothering you", He smirked, clearly, not giving a sincere apology. Emiko ignored him, got up from her chair, walked up the stairs, and back into her study.

Emiko sat down in her chair and just tapped the desk with her fingers, thinking away. "_Knock, Knock_" "Mistress, may I come in?" Sebastian called from outside of the Study.  
"Yes...", Emiko replied and Sebastian entered the study. "Were you pleased with tonight's meal? Mr. Gryffin helped prepare the pork and potatoes." "Yes, It was quite enjoyable. I don't know why you made so much, though", Emiko said. "I want _the best_ for my Mistress and nothing less", Sebastian replied. "Since the ball is in two days, do you suggest I call the guests again to make sure they're coming before we make the arrangements?" "Do as you please", Emiko said. Sebastian left the room and returned to the study a few minutes later. "Everyone is still coming. I shall make the arrangements now", Sebastian said as he left the study one last time.  
Something about this ball bothered Emiko. She felt eerie about something, but she couldn't tell what.  
"_Knock, Knock"_ "M'lady, you should retire for the evening. Would you like my assistance?" Sebastian called from outside of the door. "Alright, you may help me", Emiko answered as she left the room and went into her bedroom. Sebastian followed. He dressed her for bed and tucked her in snuggily. "I've finished the ball preparations. Everything is in order. Sleep well", Sebastian said and then left the room.  
Emiko closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Emiko woke up in the morning earlier than usual. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. _Tomorrow's that bloody ball_, Emiko thought. Emiko didn't really enjoy social activities. To Emiko, being around people was a bother. They always talked about her, too. She felt as though she didn't need the attention.

Truthfully, she didn't. People still pestered her about her being the family heir as well. They thought it wasn't allowed for a female to have such a high place. Thankfully, the queen favored the Phantomhive household in that aspect and allowed Emiko the position, along with continuing being her "guard dog." Emiko hated that phrase. Disgracing her family name with the word, _dog_, was enough to make her blood boil. "Sebastian", Emiko called quietly, knowing he'd sense her calling him. "It's Sebastian", Sebastian said before opening the door.  
"I've already prepared morning tea." "Earl Grey? I thought the taste lost it's appeal to me..." "Yes, well, I've added something to it to make it more suitable for you", Sebastian urged. Reluctantly, Emiko grabbed the teacup and drank the tea. To her surprise: it _was_ good. "Well done", Emiko praised Sebastian. Sebastian bowed. "I appreciate your appreciation", He said with a grin that made Emiko slightly anxious.

"That dress will do for today", Emiko said, pointing at a beautifully made dress, that was, in her case, a normal dress.  
Sebastian helped her change and comb her hair. Sebastian ran his fingers through her hair as he brushed it. A look of peaceful, relaxing joy was on his face-it was almost like he was in another world. Emiko did not stop him. The look on his face was quite entertaining, given he had practically never made that expression before. _Such beauty, soft to the touch_, Sebastian thought in his land of Nirvana.


	25. Chapter 25

Emiko went back into her study and Sebastian went downstairs into the kitchen to wash the teacup Emiko used.  
Emiko sat down in her chair, put her elbows on the desk, and rested her hear atop her hands.

_I'm simply _dying_ to get a bite of that delicious woman and her soul~!_ Gryffin thought deviously. Colden took his index finger and adjusted his glassed and cleared his throat. "If you're thinking about our Lady and her soul, forget it. Remember the fact that she's not a human and you can't treat her like one. Be lucky I realized that you were thinking about her and not Mr. Sebastian. He's got this_ thing _for her. They've not only formed a contract, but something more - I sense it. Just be cautious, not to mention, respectful!" Colden stammered. Gryffin smirked. "You're good, brother." Sebastian saw the brothers speaking through a window in the manner. They were outside in the garden. The fact that Gryffin thought such things disgusted him. The fact that Colden defended her verbally and with kind words like Sebastian would have (only a little more violently) annoyed him.

_"Knock, knock" _"May I come in?" "Permission granted", Emiko said in a bored tone. Sebastian walked into the study. A look of annoyance was sprawled across his face. "~_sigh~ _My Lady, please be alert when it comes to your servants. It seems they lack manners. I don't want you to have to witness such displays. Especially with Mr. Gryffin", Sebastian said. "Hm. Alright...Anything _else_ you'd like to say? Perhaps you would like to talk about the weather. _Anything?_" Clearly, Emiko was bored. "I love you", Sebastian said.  
Emiko's face blushed a bright red. Though she had heard him say it before, every time she heard those sweet words escape his lips, her heart stopped momentarily. Sebastian smirked. Emiko stood up from her chair and walked in front of her desk. "I'd like to practice the violin today", Emiko said, completely moving on from the heart-stopping words. "As you wish, My Lady." Sebastian handed Emiko her violin and its bow, then put glasses on, put a tutor cape on, and tucked his hair behind his ear. Emiko played it beautifully-more than she usually did. "I think you've leaned enough, Mistress. Your talent is exceeding proficiency", Sebastian said, putting his glasses away.

Emiko sighed and handed him the violin. "Any word from the Queen?" "No", Sebastian replied. Emiko walked back behind her desk and slumped down into her chair. "I don't wish to eat today. I'm still full from last night. Besides, more food would do nothing for me. Today, just play a game of chess with me. I need to do _something", _Emiko said. She would never have said that if she wasn't bored. Being caught playing chess with a _butler_ of all people. He may have been her lover, but rules still applied. "As your butler, I can't allow myself to participate in such things", Sebastian said. _As my butler, huh... As my butler you shouldn't have done a few other things, too..., _Emiko thought wryly_. _"Just do it", Emiko said, raising her voice slightly, in annoyance.

"It can't be helped", Sebastian sighed and set up a proper chess table and two chairs. He then laid out the chessboard and all of the pieces. Sebastian pulled out a chair for Emiko to sit in. Emiko got up from her chair and sat in that one. Sebastian then pushed the chair in for her. He then sat down in the other chair. "Would you like me to let you win?" "Just play the game. Whoever wins, wins", Emiko said. Sebastian knew she didn't like to lose, just like her father.  
They ended up playing chess until it was time for Emiko to get ready for bed.

Emiko yawned. They had played four long games. Two were ties and Emiko won the other two. When Ciel was around, he taught Emiko everything about chess, though she was only a child, she always remembered. "I'd like a bath." "Consider it done, Mistress", Sebastian left the room.

"Your bath is ready", Sebastian said to Emiko when he came back into the study. Emiko went into the bathroom, bathed, went to her room, and changed for bed. Emiko covered herself up and shut her eyes, trying to make tomorrow come faster to leave sooner. "Good night, M'lady", Sebastian said and left the room.


	26. The ball

The day Emiko turned 18 _did_ pass quickly.

The manner was decorated beautifully and all of the guests came on time. Including a young noblewoman, Lady Trancy. She looked a tad younger than Emiko. She had medium length, blonde hair and two brown eyes. A tall man in a tailcoat, most likely her butler, followed her around wherever she went.

Emiko greeted all of the guests and the servants did as well. Emiko waited until everyone stopped paying attention to her to move to another room. That was a difficult task. Eyes were always on her. Almost everyone whispered as they watched her.  
Emiko noticed a girl with her butler. They were talking to each other like two friends, only planning something devious. Emiko could hear, not just them, but everyone mentioning her name. It _was_ only normal. Instead of leaving the room like she had planned, she walked over to the girl and her butler. "I do hope you're enjoying the ball so far", Emiko smiled. "Yes. It's quite lovely", The girl said. Emiko read her thoughts and they were not as kind as her words. "Please, do forgive me, but I must excuse myself. There's still so many people I need to talk to", Emiko said as an excuse to get away from her.

Emiko made her way through the crowd of people until she reached the staircase. Emiko walked up the stairs, hoping no one noticed. Luckily, no one did. Emiko went into her study and sat down at her table. _That girl. I forgot what her family name was. Did I even invite her?_ Emiko's thoughts paced through-out her head. Quietly, Emiko said, "Sebastian, I order you to get in here now." Within a few seconds, sure enough, he entered the study. "Young Mistress? You should be downstairs, socializing" "I needed some space. That's not the issue right now! Who is that girl with that butler? The butler isn't human, I expected that much. Why is a guest that I've never met at this ball?" Sebastian looked angry at himself and perplexed at the same time. "I made sure that only the nobles you were familiar with were going to attend." "Sebastian, take a look downstairs and see if you know who she is", Emiko said. Sebastian did as he was told and returned to the study.  
Sebastian looked in shock. "That would be Lady Trancy..." "Trancy? I thought the heir died at 14?" "Yes, but the Earl was an _interesting _fellow", Sebastian said. "I'm going back down there. I need to ask her a few things... Come with me Sebastian. That butler of hers kept staring at me. I didn't really appreciate it", Emiko said as she got up from her chair and left the study.

Nothing seemed _too_ out of the ordinary when they got back downstairs. The only thing was the girl and her butler were gone. _They probably found out that I became suspicious of them so they left..._ Emiko thought. "Entertain the guests, Sebastian. They'll get bored otherwise", Emiko insisted. "Yes, My Lady", Sebastian bowed and dashed from the room. He came back with a masquerade mask on and a cape.A smirk was displayed on Emiko's face. _This'll be fun_.  
Sebastian went in the center of the large ballroom and got everyone's attention. No one recognized him, but Emiko.  
"Shall we dance?" Sebastian extended out his arm and hand to Emiko.

Emiko took his hand, but didn't know what he was trying to accomplish. Sebastian held her close by the waist and with his other hand, he held hers with her other hand on his shoulder. They danced beautifully. This caught the attention of many. "They're so elegant and beautiful together!" Voices declared quietly. "I thought I told _you_ to entertain the guests", Emiko whispered in Sebastian's ear. Young maidens looked envious of Emiko. Not just for her beauty, but for dancing with an attractive man. Colden had been playing the violin in the background the entire time. It set off the mood.

Enough time had passed and they broke away from each other. Sebastian bowed and Emiko curtsied. They both parted ways. Sebastian left the room to get back into his butler attire and Emiko went back to talking with the nobles for the remainder of the ball.

Before the ball ended, a large, raspberry chocolate cheesecake was served. Emiko still loved its taste, though it didn't do anything for her. Everyone liked it, even those who didn't like cheesecake. With that, the ball ended and people went home.

"I'm going to retire for the evening", Emiko said to Sebastian as she walked upstairs into her bedroom. Sebastian helped her change for bed and said goodnight and left the room. Emiko fell asleep shortly after, relieved it was over.

"There's definitely something going on with them", Rima protested. "They way they looked at each other while dancing, it was so powerful!" Rima loved...love. She always made a fuss about it, though she was a tomboy on the outside, she was a softy on the inside. Gryffin and Dynah did _not_ like the way they looked at each other. It made them jealous. "There can't be anything! He's her butler she's the master!" They shouted quietly. "I didn't say it was love", Rima teased. She did mean love, though.


	27. Chapter 27

"Good morning, Mistress", A tall, male figure said. "Did you rest well?" Emiko did not respond. She simple stood up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window and realized there wasn't even light outside yet. "Sebastian! What do you think you're doing? Waking me up in the middle of the night like this!" Emiko scolded. "It _is_ day, Mistress. There appears to be a storm coming this way. I have done nothing you have ordered me not to", Sebastian insisted. "We've received an urgent request from the queen", Sebastian said as he handed Emiko an envelope with a letter from the queen inside.  
Emiko read the letter carefully. Even re-read it a few times, just to be sure she understood clearly.

"Again? Will that woman give it a rest? Even after what happened last time...She still expects me to marry some man I've barely gotten to know", Emiko clenched her teeth. "Do you wish for me to prepare a carriage for you? It is a long way to the Vurden estate", Sebastian said. Emiko just glared at him. _I know he cares, but...he knows how to hide it and I don't like it_, Emiko thought. "Fine. I just want to get this over with. We'll be needing a hotel room, won't we? The estate is two days away..." "Indeed it is. I've already booked a room at a hotel that we should come across at night, before you retire", Sebastian said.

Sebastian helped Emiko dress for the day and he packed her things for the next day. They made their way down the stairs to go outside where the carriage was waiting for them. Sebastian helped Emiko into the carriage and then he got on the horse and began to drive the carriage.  
It was a long drive, a long, boring drive. Occasionally, Sebastian would stop the carriage to make sure Emiko was not in need of anything.  
Emiko eventually fell asleep and remained asleep until they arrived at the hotel. Sebastian carried her into the hotel building and into her room.

"My Lady, It's time to wake up", Sebastian whispered into Emiko's ear, while still in his arms.  
Emiko's eyes slowly opened.  
"Put me down, Sebastian", Emiko said.  
Sebastian did as he was told and gently sat her down on her bed. "I'm annoyed with you", Emiko said. Sebastian just looked up at her as if asking what he did. "You know what i'm annoyed about", Emiko said confidently. Sebastian thought for a moment. "Ah", Sebastian smirked. Emiko just looked away from him. "It wouldn't be appropriate of me to speak my mind in such ways, I am merely a butler", Sebastian protested. Emiko was not amused. "Butler or not, I still want you to tell me things like that. It makes me feel very distant from you and-", Emiko was cut off. Sebastian walked up to the bed and pinned her down, his face about two inches away from hers. "Am I close enough?" He smirked devilishly. Emiko averted her eyes from his. "Not what I meant", Emiko said, slightly blushing. Sebastian shortened the distance between their faces and brushed his lips against hers before their lips collided.  
Emiko was still blushing. Sebastian broke the kiss.  
"If you really do wish to hear it, Yes, I am annoyed as well. However, you must marry in order for the Phantomhive name to not be sullied", Sebastian said."

Emiko wanted to cry. She did not _want_ to marry. Sebastian would be her only exception. But, he was not a noble. Just a butler. Technically, he shouldn't even be her butler, she should have the housekeeper, Rima, waiting on her.  
Emiko's eyes got cloudy. Sebastian noticed and pulled her up to him, hugging her tightly. Emiko _loathed_ showing emotion. It made her feel weak. "If I marry...I can't...We can't", Emiko said. "That's right", He squeezed her tighter.

She teased him. Manipulated him. Made him _feel_. No one else did such things to Sebastian...and without even knowing it.  
She brought out the worst in him. She loved him, he loved her. Why couldn't they be together?

Sebastian released Emiko from his grasp, but was still hovering over her and holding her wrists to the bed. A sudden look of desperation appeared on Sebastian's face. It was like he knew that something was going to happen soon to Emiko and he couldn't stop it. Emiko felt something, too.

Suddenly, Sebastian started to kiss Emiko down her neck. "Sebastian, stop fooling around...", Emiko said. His eyes were filled with lust. A smirk grew on his lips. "Shall I get serious then?" Sebastian began to undress her. "Sebastian we can't-", Emiko was interrupted. Sebastian ignored her and removed his tailcoat and vest.

By now, all Emiko had on was her corset and her panties. Sebastian had nothing but his pants on. Emiko squirmed beneath him. "Sebastian, I order you-", She was interrupted yet again. Sebastian held a finger to her lips. "It's alright, Mistress", He cooed. He leaned in toward her face and gave her a quick peck, though it seemed like a connection of their bodies - charged with passion.

Emiko held her legs tightly together, knowing this would not let him go any further. "Sebastian... We just can't", Emiko blushed out of shame. Why hadn't she told him no before now? Why _did_ she say no? Why was she depriving him of what he _needed_ because of the contract.

Sebastian's eyes were clouded, very dazed they were. Emiko could only see her reflection.  
"Mistress," Sebastian cried softly, with a deep sense of longing and sorrow. "Something is going to happen. I just _know_ it," Sebastian continued. "It's something terrible. I can't say exactly what, but I know we're going to be separated", He said. Emiko knew there was something going to happen, too, but didn't actually consider what it might be.

Emiko's heart began to ache and that same sense of longing filled her up completely.

"There's something...Something we must do. It sounds rather odd...and impossible, but I can assure you, Mistress, It is possible and it must happen", Sebastian gripped the bed's comforter with both hands, each on the other side of Emiko.

"Well...what is it...?"

"You must bare a child. A child created by you and I,' Said Sebastian.  
Emiko thought for a moment, confused.

"...I will not even begin to say how that doesn't make sense. Especially coming from you."

"If Gods can bare children, what's to say you can't? Or I take part in "creating" them," Sebastian went on. Also, when the horrible event occurs, we will not be together. We may never see each other again. In order for us to keep the contract with us, we must create something that is made of our blood: Our first child. It's all very confusing, but...I just...", Sebastian stopped himself. Emiko finally decided to peek into his mind, felling shameful for not asking, but then, remembering he was her servant and permission was not needed to be asked for by her. _'I can't lose you,'_ Sebastian thought. "That child will be what brings us back together."

Emiko swallowed and tears filled her eyes, thinking about losing him was too much.

Emiko's expression saddened. She raised her body to his and he embraced her, holding her tightly as tears fell from her cheeks, her head buried in his chest. The odd thing was - Sebastian began to swell up in tears, too.

"Mistress', Sebastian said. "Please, don't shed your tears for me." Emiko slapped him lightly, still in an embrace. "How could you tell me such a thing? I can do whatever I want. You can't tell me that...you're just my-", She cut herself of and said in a wobbly voice for her defense. Surprisingly, Sebastian smirked to Emiko's comment. "Even when in tears, you still are so stubborn", Sebastian gently teased. Emiko payed it no mind.

"Fine."

And that's all it took.


End file.
